Heart to Heart
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, maka diumpat, dihajar, hingga harga dirimu terasa menghilang pun tidak masalah. Yah, karena kau mencintainya. Tetapi, apakah dia juga tulus mencintaimu? - Sequel of Hidleaf Second Version - Omegaverse, kingdomverse, M for Lemon [NARUSASU] Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart to Heart**

Sequel of HIDLEAF SECOND VERSION

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama.

Rating : M for... khikhikhikhi

Pair : Always NaruSasu.

Warning : Omegaverse atau A/B/O-verse, Kingdomverse, BL, YAOI, L*M*N, OC, YAOI, typo(s), Wordsnya panjang, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO, mpreg, gajeness dan lain-lain.

.

TOLONG DIBACA! PENTING!

Hidleaf Second Version itu berbeda dari Hidleaf yang pertama, yang isinya Lemon semua itu loh.

Di Hidleaf yang pertama, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama dari kaum bangsawan, kehidupan mereka makmur sejak awal di ceritakan, tidak ada pemberontakan sama sekali.

Di Hidleaf yang kedua, ada cerita Omegaverse dan bakalan terjadi pemberontakan. Naruto memang keturunan bangsawan dan Sasuke hanyalah kaum biasa.

Segala jenis setting bakalan saya Upgrade di fanfic ini, jadi kalian nggak perlu bingung, cukup fokus dengan ceritanya saja. Anggap saja ini bukan sequel atau apapun oke?

Cerita dalam fanfic ini bakalan aku buat satu bulan sebelum penyerangan alias pemberontakan yang di lakukan oleh Second Hidleaf, bagi yang belum baca Hidleaf Part 2 silahkan di baca terlebih dahulu.

Dan berbahagialah untuk kalian semua karena aku bakalan buatin Lemon untuk kaliann! Hahahahaha!

Maka dari itu... Reviewnya jangan lupa~ Aku sudah ngabulin permintaan kalian buat bikin sequelnya loh~

Dan...

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

" **Sasuke? Kau sudah tidur?"**

 **Seseorang yang memiliki fisik yang hampir sama denganku datang dari luar kamar dan duduk di sampingku yang masih memegang sebuah buku, yang tidak bisa aku baca dengan cepat.**

" **Ajarkan aku membaca ini." Ujarku datar seraya menunjuk bagian yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku baca.**

" **Tetapi kan sudah malam."**

" **Aku ingin mengetahuinya sekarang!" paksaku sedikit keras. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil buku dari genggaman tanganku.**

" **Sai! Aku masih ingin membaca!" ujarku kesal seraya berusaha mengambil kembali buku dari tangan Sai, saudara kembarku.**

" **Tidak baik membaca buku saat kau sudah mengantuk Sasuke, matamu sudah memerah, ayo tidur." Ujar Sai seraya memaksaku untuk berbaring, setelah itu ia segera membaringkan dirinya di sebelahku.**

 **Rumah kami memang kecil, jadi aku sudah terbiasa berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sai sejak kecil. Aku pun mulai memejamkan kedua mataku dan berusaha untuk tidur.**

 **Hanya beberapa menit, sebelum kedua mataku kembali terbuka lalu memandang Sai yang masih membuka kedua matanya, melihat ke arah langit-langit rumah.**

" **Kau masih belum tidur." Ujarku pelan, dia lagi-lagi tersenyum seraya menutup wajahku dengan tangannya.**

" **Sebentar lagi aku akan tertidur, sudah tutup kedua matamu lagi."**

 **Aku tidak berkata apapun dan mulai memejamkan kedua mataku lagi, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup tak beraturan, aku merasa takut dengan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui.**

 **Beberapa jam setelah aku tertidur, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang membangunkanku dengan keras. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan membelalak ngeri saat seseorang berseragam prajurit menyeret paksa tubuhku untuk keluar dari rumah, hawa dingin langsung saja menyambutku yang hanya memakai piyama tipis.**

 **Sai, tidak ada Sai di antara mereka. Dimana dia?**

" **Lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!"**

" **Diam dan menurutlah!"**

 **Aku dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah, ruangan itu hanya di terangi oleh obor yang menyala setiap satu meternya. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, aku takut jika mereka akan mengirimku ke tempat prostitusi, aku tidak ingin seperti Omega yang lain.**

 **Sebelum aku memberontak kembali, tubuhku telah di dorong masuk ke dalam sebuah Aula, cahaya rembulan bersinar fokus ke suatu objek di tengah-tengah aula.**

 **Aku di paksa untuk duduk dan melihat pemandangan tersebut, seketika kedua manik hitamku membelalak melihat seseorang yang tengah terduduk pasrah dengan seorang berjubah hitam yang tengah mengacungkan pedangnya.**

" **Tidakkk!"**

 **Aku berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku yang terikat kebelakang, seorang prajurit menginjak punggungku, memaksaku untuk tetap terduduk, memaksaku untuk melihat eksekusi yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Sai.**

" **Jangan bunuh Sai! Hentikann!" teriakku keras. Air mata telah mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi wajahku.**

" **Jangan ambil kakakku lagi... Aku mohonn!" aku berusaha memberontak, tak kupedulikan kaki sang prajurit yang semakin keras menginjakku, aku harus membawa Sai pergi.**

" **Lakukan dengan cepat, pemberontak pantas di bunuh." Ujar seseorang, aku tidak bisa melihat rupanya, namun aku tahu jika dia adalah Raja Hidleaf.**

" **Jangann! Aku mohon!" mataku membelalak ngeri saat melihat Algojo itu mulai bersiap-siap mengayunkan pedang besarnya, dan tanpa bisa kucegah, pedang itu telah memenggal kepala Sai, darah segar mengucur dengan derasnya, membasahi lantai di sekitar tempat tersebut.**

" **Sai!" panggilku keras, menolak percaya jika saudara satu-satunya yang aku miliki telah mati, "Sai! Kau bahkan belum mengajariku membaca buku itu!"**

" **Bawa Omega itu ke kamarku, biarkan aku yang 'menghabisinya' sendiri."**

 **Mendengar hal itu sontak membuatku terkejut, kurasakan tangan prajurit tadi telah mencekal lenganku dan memaksaku untuk berdiri.**

 **Tidak...**

 **Aku ingin memeluk tubuh saudaraku!**

 **Aku ingin bersama dengan Sai walaupun mayatnya sekalipun!**

 **Aku tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Raja kejam itu!**

" **Lepaskan aku brengsek!" dengan sekuat tenaga aku memukul kedua prajurit yang membawaku, menginjak kemaluan mereka dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari ruangan menyesakkan itu.**

 **Terus berlari tanpa menghadapkan kepalaku ke belakang, meninggalkan mayat Sai di Aula itu, sendirian.**

" **Lepaskan aku!" kurasakan tanganku kembali teraih oleh mereka, bahkan salah satu dari mereka langsung mengangkatku seperti mengangkat karung dan membawaku menuju kamar sang Raja.**

 **Tidak!**

 **Lepaskan aku!**

 **Lepass!**

 **Bunuh saja aku!**

Begitu sadar, manik hitamnya melihat seseorang yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke?" tangan itu terulur untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah, tetapi tak sampai melakukannya karena ia telah menampiknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku brengsek! Biarkan aku pergi!" tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat ia seret menjauh dari sang pemuda, matanya memandang takut sosok yang kini dengan perlahan mulai mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya serak, air mata semakin deras keluar dan sosok itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Ssshhh..." dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak saat sosok berambut pirang itu membawanya ke dalam pelukan, pelukan yang hangat sekali, sesekali sosok itu mengelus punggungnya dan bergumam untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada yang melukaimu sayang... Sudah... Itu semua hanyalah mimpi..."

Sasuke sudah mulai tenang, getaran pada tubuhnya sudah tidak ada, sepertinya ia sudah bisa membedakan antara dunia mimpi dan kenyataan. Usapan pada bahunya membuat rasa kantung kembali menyerangnya, ia pun kembali tertidur dengan pulas hingga pagi menyongsong keesokan harinya.

Ia terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat jendelanya telah terbuka dan sinar matahari masuk menyinari kamarnya, ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur seraya memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Ohayou Sasuke, apa kau ingin mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ujar seseorang yang langsung saja berdiri di hadapannya, rambut pirangnya tengah ia keringkan dengan handuk kecil seraya memandang Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto membiarkan handuk kecil tersebut tersampir di bahunya dan memilih untuk duduk di samping sang Omega, "Masih teringat dengan mimpimu? Sudah, lupakan saja. Kau membuatku jantungan saat mendengarmu teriak-teriak sendiri sepulang dari misi."

Memang kemarin malam, tepatnya jam 12 malam, Naruto yang baru saja selesai dari 'misinya' dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah sang Omega, dibuat terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar sang Uchiha. Membuatnya lekas berlari, mendobrak kamar Sasuke lalu mendapati lelaki berambut hitam itu terjebak dalam mimpi buruknya.

"Maaf..." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sedangkan Sasuke semakin menundukan kepalanya, merutuki dirinya yang masih saja memimpikan kejadian itu walaupun sudah lima tahun lamanya.

"Hah..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut hitam sang Omega, memeluk kembali lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu, sama eratnya saat ia menenangkan lelaki ini semalam, "Mau cerita?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tak salah juga memberitahu Naruto akan mimpinya, "Kematian Sai... Aku memimpikannya..."

"Aku mengerti, tidak perlu di lanjutkan." Ujar Naruto cepat, sudah ia duga mimpi buruk Sasuke berhubungan dengan kejadian itu, "Segarkan dirimu, setelah itu kita makan di luar saja."

Bungsu Uchiha itu memandang Naruto sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepala, dengan malas ia mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang memang satu ruangan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto." Panggilnya cepat, Naruto yang tengah menggunakan pakaiannya pun terhenti dan menoleh.

"Hari ini..." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap langsung ke arah Naruto, "Aku ingin ke Hidleaf."

"Hidleaf?" Naruto menampilkan ketidaksetujuannya, "Sebentar lagi kita akan memberontak, bahaya sekali jika kita ke sana walaupun sebentar saja."

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Sai saja! Kau ingin aku bermimpi itu setiap hari?" sahut Sasuke kesal, hari ini adalah hari dimana semua mimpi buruknya di mulai, ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Sai untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mengunjungi Sai?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu dimana tubuhnya?"

"Dibuang di jurang, aku membangun tugu untuk mendoakannya." Jawab Sasuke seraya masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi, "Aku akan tetap ke Hidleaf, dengan atau tanpa izinmu!" dan pintu itu pun tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Cepat sekali mood Uchiha ini berubah, padahal tadi ia bersikap sangat manis dengan bersikap manja kepadanya, tetapi langsung saja berubah galak lagi. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Soal ke Hidleaf, Naruto tentu tidak akan mengizinkan Sasuke untuk ke sana lagi, bisa jadi pihak kerajaan mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan semuanya akan menjadi kacau.

Seandainya saja ia bisa menakuti Sasuke dengan hawa intimidasi khas Alfa, mungkin ia bisa lebih memaksa Sasuke. Yah... Seandainya bisa.

"Kau benar-benar akan ke Hidleaf ? Kita bisa mengunjungi Sai saat pemberontakan berhasil." Ujarnya setelah mereka berdua bersiap-siap keluar.

"Aku selalu memeringati kematiannya dengan rutin! Aku tidak ingin menunda. Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sendiri saja." Ujar Sasuke malas, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari rumahya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Berhenti Sasuke!" sentak Naruto keras, ia mencekal lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Jika saja lelaki yang tengah memberontak ini bukanlah Omega dan bukan orang yang dicintainya, sudah ia hajar hingga pingsan sekalian.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa mengekangku!"

"Aku Alfamu! Sekali-sekali aku harus mengendalikanmu!"

Sasuke memandangnya tajam, tanpa rasa takut ia melihat Naruto yang tengah geram. Ia akan langsung menangis ketakutan saat melihat Alfa dalam mode seperti ini jika dia adalah Omega pada umumnya.

"Lepaskan aku atau kita putus!" ujarnya final. Jika Naruto keras kepala, maka ia lebih keras kepala lagi.

"Sasuke!" bentak Naruto kesal, walaupun begitu ia melepas cekalan pada lengan Sasuke, sang Uchiha pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ayolah jangan keras kepala! Ini demi dirimu juga kan?!"

"Sebentar saja, lima belas menit kalau perlu. Aku hanya ingin mendoakan Sai." Sasuke mengusap lengan kanannya yang terasa perih karena cengkraman Naruto, ia tahu jika Alfanya itu marah kepadanya.

Namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengunjungi Sai hari ini, jika tidak perasaan sesak itu akan terus ia rasakan hingga ke dalam mimpi. Perasaan bersalah dan dendam yang melebur menjadi satu.

"Tidak!"

"Kau memang brengsek Uzumaki!"

"Tidak sebelum kita meminta izin kepada Tsunade-sama! Aku akan mengantarmu." Ujar Naruto kesal seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

Sasuke memandang punggung tegap Naruto lama, tak lama kemudian senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Alfa di hadapannya ini benar-benar mencintainya.

"Arigatou..." gumamnya pelan.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Setelah 'berbincang' sebentar dengan Tsunade, mereka berdua pun di izinkan untuk pergi ke Hidleaf tidak kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Sasuke berjalan terlebih dahulu sebagai petunjuk jalan. Jurang yang Sasuke maksud berada tepat di belakang kastil kerajaan, hanya berjarak 5 km dari kastil.

Naruto memandang kastil yang tampak kecil itu dari kejauhan, sedangkan Sasuke telah duduk dengan kusyuk di hadapan sebuah tugu batu, tugu yang ia buat sendiri untuk menghormati sang saudara. Tubuh dan juga kepala Sai dibuang begitu saja di jurang ini, Sasuke juga merasa jika semua mayat bekas eksekusi dibuang di jurang ini.

Mereka berdua terakhir berada di Hidleaf saat Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk bergabung ke dalam Second Hidleaf. Walaupun Second Hidleaf menjadi tempat yang nyaman, tetapi tetap saja yang asli yang paling indah. Naruto benar-benar bertekad untuk memenangkan revolusi ini dan memerintah kerajaan yang seharusnya telah ia pimpin ini.

Danzo, Raja Hidelaf saat ini sama sekali bukanlah keturunan bangsawan, dia bisa masuk ke dalam lingkup istana karena kejeniusannya. Dia adalah seorang oposisi yang tidak pernah sejalan dengan kebijakan Hidleaf dari pemerintahan Raja Hidleaf yang ke-3, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Lelaki tua itu bertambah kesal saat Hiruzen yang tengah sekarat mengangkat Minato sebagai Raja selanjutnya.

Dan malam pembantaian itu terjadi, membuatnya naik tahta menjadi Raja Kelima Hidleaf. Sejak saat itulah kehidupan neraka Hidleaf dimulai dan salah satu yang mengalaminya adalah lelaki Uchiha ini.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sai?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, memandang Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, melihat kastil megah itu dari kejauhan.

"Tentu saja ada, aku baru tahu jika mayatnya dibuang di sini." Ujar Naruto, ia pun tersenyum lebar di hadapan tugu batu yang dibuat seadanya itu. "Singkat saja, adikmu telah memiliki Alfa yang menjaganya, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan juga..." ia melirik Sasuke dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Aku akan memberimu banyak keponakan sebentar lagi."

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna mendengar perkataan itu, dengan malu ia menjitak dahi Naruto keras lalu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Hei... Hei... Kenapa harus malu? Lucu sekali~" Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke seraya menyolek pipi sang Uchiha cepat.

"K-Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu bodoh!"

Walaupun ia tahu Sai tidak akan langsung mendengarkannya dan tidak ada seseorang pun yang mendengar, tetap saja ia merasa malu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memerah. Naruto memang selalu berkata seenaknya sendiri.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di gerbang Second Hidleaf tepat sesuai waktu yang di janjikan, Naruto masih saja menggoda dan terkadang Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan ejekan serupa. Warga-warga anggota Second Hidleaf hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi cinta mereka yang terbilang unik dari pada yang lain.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung berlatih dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto kemudian, wajah keruh Sasuke mendadak semakin menjadi saat Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut denganmu." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kau benar-benar ingin diceramahi oleh mereka berdua ya?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin latihan itu lagi! Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih pedang, aku ingin berlatih denganmu!"

"Aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku hingga tidak ingin lepas dariku, tetapi ayolah... Kau sudah sangat jago menggunakan pedang, jika kau seorang Alfa atau pun Beta, aku akan langsung menunjukmu sebagai pelatih pedang para prajurit Second Hidleaf." Kenapa sedari tadi mereka harus bertengkar sih? Naruto jadi capek sendiri merasakannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menghela nafas perlahan lalu membalikkan badannya, memandang Naruto dengan wajah kesal luar biasa, "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Kau-"

"Jawab saja kenapa!"

Oi! Dia Alfa di sini! Kenapa Omega ini senang sekali memerintahnya!? Sialan!

"Lapangan barat, para Alfa petarung berlatih pedang di sana, aku akan melatih beberapa dari mereka." Jawab Naruto pasrah, ia sangat mencintai Sasuke, itu alasannya.

"Kau tunggu aku di sana, duduk dan diamlah hingga aku datang! Aku akan meminta izin lalu berlatih denganmu." Ujar Sasuke lalu berlari cepat menuju ke tempat latihannya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa berdecak seraya tersenyum.

Omega barbar seperti Sasuke pasti akan sangat sulit menjadi anggun, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang Ratu yang berhati lembut. Ratu akan jauh-jauh dari pedang. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke nantinya.

Sebenarnya apa latihan yang Sasuke lakukan semenjak penobatannya sebagai calon Ratu?

Jawabannya telah terlihat sangat jelas, latihan bersikap ala bangsawan a.k.a Ratu untuk Sasuke. Tsunade telah membentuk tim khusus, yang terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, seorang Omega dan juga Yamanaka Ino, seorang Beta bangsawan untuk melatih Sasuke.

Setiap hari kedua orang sahabat itu akan selalu merecoki Sasuke betapa dia harus bersikap lebih lembut, mengajari Sasuke jalan ala bangsawan, mengajarinya makan ala bangsawan, dan tata cara ala bangsawan lainnya. Sasuke benar-benar muak dengan pengajaran ini.

Yang selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahannya adalah Naruto, pernah sekali Omega itu meninju wajah Alfanya tanpa sadar, membuat pipi berkumis itu membiru untuk beberapa hari. Kalau bukan karena cinta, sudah pasti Naruto akan membalasnya lebih parah.

"Kau terlambat Naruto." Shikamaru bersandar dengan malas di tiang bendera, mata sayunya memandang para Alfa pertarung dengan sama malasnya. Di tengah lapangan, terlihat Neji yang tengah mengajari Alfa-Alfa muda dalam menggunakan pedang.

"Biasa, habis nganterin istri belanja..." Naruto berkata dengan santai seakan-akan ia seorang suami gentleman yang selesai mengantarkan istrinya berbelanja.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya, sedikit mengerti apa yang di maksudkan oleh Naruto, tentunya bukan belanjan beneran. Terkadang Naruto datang terlambat untuk menemani Sasuke, padahal sang Uchiha sendiri tidak masalah jika pergi ke suatu tempat sendirian. Sifat posesif dan protektifnya benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jadi dia mengajakmu kemana?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ke jurang, mendoakan Sai." Jawab Naruto singkat seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat Shikamaru berdiri, "Selama ini ternyata pihak kerajaan telah membuang mayatnya ke jurang belakang kastil, mungkin ikatan batin yang membuat Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya."

"Ohh..." Shikamaru mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi jurang yang Naruto maksud, bagaimanapun juga Sai dulu adalah teman seperjuangannya, "Bagaimana keadan Hidleaf? Apakah masih indah?"

"Lebih indah dari pada Second Hidleaf, sayang sekali wilayah itu di pimpin oleh iblis."

"Ya... Ya... Setelah ini kau akan mengambil tahtanya."

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi..." Shikamaru memandang Naruto bingung, "Kenapa kau tidak lekas melatih mereka?"

"Sayang sekali Shikamaru~ Istriku menyuruhku untuk tetap diam hingga ia datang kemari~ Ia mengajakku berlatih pedang~"

'Hei! Seharusnya kau yang mengancamnya! Bukan dia!' batin Shikamaru heran.

Shikamaru benar-benar yakin Sasuke akan menjadi sangat mengerikan jika dia seorang Alfa. Ia bersyukur lelaki Uchiha itu terlahir sebagai Omega. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara tapak kaki yang mendekati mereka berdua, seseorang yang Naruto maksud telah datang.

"Istirahatlah dulu di pinggir lapangan, aku akan sedikit melatih mereka." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, Sasuke melangkah dengan pelan mengikuti Naruto.

Sudah beberapa minggu Sasuke tidak merasakan hawa bertarung seperti ini, membuat senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. Manik hitamnya memandang Naruto yang mulai memberi intruksi kepada beratus-ratus Alfa muda itu dengan penuh wibawa.

Ratusan Alfa itu tiba-tiba saling berbaris, masing-masing baris terdiri dari lima orang, entah apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja dan menonton.

"Lawan Uchiha Sasuke setiap tiga menit sekali, jika ada yang terjatuh atau menjatuhkan pedangnya, lari keliling lapangan 100 kali." Sasuke melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sengaja di kencang oleh empunya. Naruto memandang ke arahnya lalu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghampirinya.

"Bantu aku melatih mereka terlebih dahulu, baru kita bermain pedang." Bisik Naruto pelan seraya menepuk bahu sang Omega. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri di pinggir lapangan, sedangkan Sasuke telah berada di tengah lapangan, berhadapan dengan lima Alfa yang telah maju terlebih dahulu.

"Mulai!"

Sasuke mengambil pedang dari sarungnya dan mulai melawan kelima Alfa yang menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan Alfa-Alfa tersebut dengan pedangnya yang telah ia gunakan dengan lihai, mata hitamnya berubah setajam elang, sangat siap sekali untuk menghabisi mereka.

Satu Alfa dari regu pertama menjatuhkan pedangnya, di ikuti beberapa Alfa lain di menit selanjutnya. Nafasnya telah terengah-engah, namun ia merasa sangat puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, mungkin malam nanti ia akan membiarkan Naruto memakan ramen sepuasnya.

Pedang tajam pun terayun ke arahnya dan dengan cepat ia menangkisnya, gerakan para Alfa ini mudah sekali terbaca, tak jarang ia menggores luka di salah satu kaki mereka, gerakan yang sangat ceroboh dan terlalu meremehkan, itulah akibat yang mereka dapatkan.

Semua Alfa telah bertanding dengannya, Sasuke masih berdiri tegak seraya menarik nafas banyak-banyak, mata hitamnya memandang beberapa Alfa yang roboh dan beberapa lainnya yang terluka, hanya Alfa yang masih berdiri tegaklah yang tersenyum bangga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan hawa 'intimidasi' dari belakang tubuhnya, dengan sigap ia membalikkan badannya dan menahan sebuah pedang yang terayun kepadanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat tahu ternyata Naruto lah yang menyerangnya secara mendadak.

"Kau benar-benar Omega yang hebat sayang..." gumam Naruto dengan seringai kejinya. Sasuke berdecak lalu ikut menyeringai, setalah itu ia mendorong pedang yang Naruto layangkan kepadanya.

"Latih Alfa-Alfa ini dengan benar-benar atau aku yang akan menggantikan mereka." Balasnya. Setelah itu ia segera menyerang Naruto yang berhasil bebas. Mereka berdua melakukannya dengan cepat, gerakan mereka yang terkesan mengerikan dan indah sekaligus membuat seluruh Alfa muda yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

Seperti inikah kekuatan calon Raja dan Ratu mereka? Mereka bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat 'tarian' yang duo itu tayangkan kepada mereka.

Pemenang telah terlihat dengan jelas, namun kedua calon pemimpin ini tampak sangat puas. Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, Omega itu tampak sangat kelelahan, kekuatan yang ia miliki tidak sebanding dengan staminanya, mau bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap seorang Omega.

"Ini minum untukmu." Neji menyerahkan satu botol air mineral kepada Sasuke yang langsung diminumnya dengan cepat. Melihat Sasuke bertarung dari dekat membuatnya sedikit merinding, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika banyak Omega bertingkah seperti Sasuke, melawan 125 Alfa sendirian pasti sangat melelahkan dan dia telah mengalahkan 65 di antara mereka.

"Kalian yang tidak memenuhi kriteria langsung berlari 100 kali, jika ada yang melambat akan langsung kutambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya!" ujar Naruto keras dan Alfa yang terjatuh pun langsung saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan Alfa yang masih bisa bertahan langsung saja berbaris di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu membungkukan badan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas latihannya, anda benar-benar sangat hebat. Naruto-sama benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan anda." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian juga sama hebatnya..." Alfa-Alfa itu pun mengangkat badan mereka, memandang calon Ratu mereka dengan bangga.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya yakin seraya tersenyum, "Aku yakin kita akan memenangkan perang ini, aku serahkan penyerangan kepada kalian para Alfa." senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya, senyum lembut yang langsung dari hati.

Membuat barisan Alfa di hadapannya terpana, para Alfa yang sedang berlari pun mendadak menghentikan larinya, bahkan Shikamaru, Neji, dan beberapa Alfa senior lainnya sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Naruto yang berada di sampingnya merasa jika kini ia masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpi.

Sasuke yang itu? Bisa tersenyum selembut itu? Eh?

Sang Uchiha yang melihat respon luar biasa dari para Alfa-Alfa di sekelilingnya pun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang aneh?"

Perkataan itu seakan-akan menyadarkan mereka dari dunia ilusi yang sekejap mereka rasakan, semua Alfa pun langsung saja melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dengan gugup, tanpa di perintah para Alfa yang berbaris tadi langsung saja berlatih. Berlatih dengan semangat agar tidak mengecewakan Omega yang tampak cantik dengan senyumnya iu.

"Andai saja aku mengenal Sasuke-sama terlebih dahulu..."

"Gila... senyumnya indah banget..."

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan tingkah mereka, ia pun mendongak untuk menatap Naruto, sosok Alfanya itu masih saja terpana memandangnya.

"Oi Naruto! Mereka kesambet apaan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya lalu berdehem sebentar untuk menghilang efek ilusi yang ia rasakan beberapa detik yang lalu, "K-kau... Dari mana senyum-mu itu? Kau tidak pernah melihatkannya padaku."

"Senyum?" Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir, "Sakura dan Ino selalu mengajariku tersenyum setiap jam, apakah senyumku tampak lebih natural? Berhasilkah?"

Bukan berhasil lagi, tapi berhasil banget! Naruto akan sangat berterima kasih kepada Sakura dan Ino yang telah mengajari Sasuke cara untuk tersenyum. Ia akan menraktir mereka makan lain kali.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto melihat perkembangan yang sangat pesat sekali dari para Alfa-Alfa muda itu. Tsunade bahkan berdecak bangga karena telah memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi Ratu nantinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang menjadi kelemahan semua Kerajaan? Ya! Ratunya! Dan kelemahan itu tidak akan pernah Hidleaf alami selama Sasuke menjadi Ratunya! Awas saja jika kalian berdua sampai bertengkar dan Sasuke ingin putus darimu! Kupenggal kepalamu!"

 **2 Hari sebelum pemberontakan...**

"Rapatkan kakimu Sasuke-kun~"

"Kalau jalan jangan terburu-buru! Aku kan sudah mengatakannya kepadamu!"

Kedua cewek yang hobi ngomel ini tengah mengomentari cara jalan Sasuke yang masih saja kurang di mata mereka, padahal menurut Sasuke ia telah melakukan semua yang telah mereka ajarkan kepadanya.

"Nah! Bagus-bagus! Ayo teruskan!" teriak Sakura penuh semangat, ia pun tersenyum bangga melihat didikannya selama hampir satu bulan ini telah bersikap seperti seorang Ratu. Dari gaya berjalannya, tutur katanya, cara makannya, dan yang paling penting adalah senyumnya. Ratu sama aja dengan ibu bagi rakyat-rakyatnya, jika ibunya saja galak mana mau anaknya nurut sama ibunya kan?

"Sudah selesai kan? Bisakah aku pergi?" pinta Sasuke seraya kembali ke mode biasanya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Berlatih pedang lagi? Naruto-kun sudah pasti akan melarangmu, dia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pemberontakan dua hari lagi kan?" ujar Ino seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk. "Lebih baik kau tidak ikut deh Sasuke-kun, bersikaplah seperti seorang Omega oke?"

"Aku memang tidak akan ikut penyerangan, aku di suruh Naruto untuk tetap di Second Hidleaf." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Tumben kau menurut."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Sakura?!"

Kedua wanita ini pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terlihat lucu sekali di mata mereka. Satu bulan kedua wanita ini melatih Sasuke membuat mereka sedikit demi sedikit mengetahui watak sang Uchiha.

Tidak sekejam yang para kumpulan Omega katakan, dia masih memiliki sisi manis yang hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihatnya. Suatu saat nanti Omega kejam ini akan berjalan dengan anggun dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

Kyaaa! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong tentang bayi...

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu kompak memandang perut sang Uchiha yang masih tampak rata dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Alfa dan Omega tidak perlu menikah untuk berhubungan, pernikahan hanyalah sebuah formalitas. Mereka berdua bahkan tahu jika Gaara yang seperti itu saja telah hamil satu bulan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum melakukannya dengan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke memandangnya bingung, ia berfirasat jika pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan kepadanya benar-benar buruk, "Melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja tidur bersama! Kau kan Omeganya!" sahut Ino cepat. Kedua wanita ini sama-sama penasaran. Semua Omega bahkan Beta rela mengantri untuk bersetubuh dengan Alfa seperti Naruto, hanya dengan melihat sosok rupawannya membuat bagian bawahmu basah tanpa kau sadari.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu? Jika tidur saja kami selalu tidur bersama." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Uchiha ini salah mengartikan maksud tidur yang Ino katakan, dan rasa-rasanya itu urusan pribadinya dengan Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Itu loh... ehem... melakukan itu loh... Masa kau belum melakukannya?" jelas Ino kemudian. Jengkel sendiri melihat sang calon Ratu yang masih awam soal begituan, masa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sih!

"Hah?" Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka katakan, ia berfikir sejenak untuk memahami pertanyaan mereka karena jika ia bertanya kembali maka kedua wanita itu akan kembali berceloteh dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

Tidur bersama...

Melakukan itu loh!

Ah...

'Jadi itu yang mereka maksud? Kenapa semua orang bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?' batin Sasuke seraya menghela nafasnya, ia memandang kedua wanita di hadapannya itu seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke jadi mengerti kenapa setiap ia berjalan seluruh pandangan anggota Second Hidleaf langsung tertuju pada perutnya dan ketika ia berhenti di salah satu toko, pertanyaan sejenis seperti yang Sakura dan Ino lontarkan selalu ia dapatkan.

"Itu semua bukan urusan kalian, kalian tahu hak pribadi kan?" balas Sasuke malas. Memangnya kenapa jika ia belum melakukannya dengan Naruto? Memangnya itu urusan mereka?

"Kami penasaran Sasuke-kun! Aku baru menyadari jika bau Naruto di tubuhmu hanya samar-samar saja. Aku memang yakin jika kau bisa menjaga diri dari para Alfa, tapi jangan lupa jika Alfa bisa saja berpaling karena pasangannya menolak disetubuhi olehnya!" jelas Ino.

"Jadi bisa saja Naruto-kun mencari Omega lain, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sikap para Alfa itu? Seenaknya sendiri!" lanjut Sakura menimpali perkataan Ino.

"Kau pasti tahu Haku bukan? Walaupun dia sudah meminta maaf darimu tetapi tetap saja ia masih mencintai Naruto-kun dan berusaha merebut Naruto-mu! Dia Omega bangsawan yang terpandang dan aku yakin sekali dia rela membuka lebar-lebar kakinya untuk Naruto-kun." Balas Ino dengan ucapan vulgarnya, entah mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi ajang gosip bagi mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas seraya mengambil buku, berusaha mempelajari kalimat-kalimat yang masih sangat sulit ia pahami. Walaupun begitu, ucapan kedua wanita di dekatnya itu membuat pikirannya sedikit tergoyahkan.

Tidak mungkin... Naruto mengkhianatinya kan?

Naruto mencintainya kan?

Naruto bahkan senang-senang saja saat ia berkata tidak ingin hamil terlebih dahulu sebelum revolusi ini berhasil. Tetapi apakah rasa sabar Alfa itu tidak memiliki batas? Naruto pasti menginginkannya dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk melayani Alfanya.

"Latihan hari ini sudah dulu ya, sudah sore juga. Besok datang jam 7 pagi, jangan lupa, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang mengejutkan."

Sasuke bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun ketika Sakura dan Ino pergi dari ruangan latihan, mata hitamnya masih menerawang buku yang tidak jadi ia baca.

" _Kau pikir Omega menjijikan sepertimu pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-sama? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti seorang Omega, hanya bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung saja! Apa kau tidak tahu apa peran seorang Omega jika sudah dimiliki seorang Alfa? Kau harus bisa melayaninya setiap hari! Omega sepertimu tidak cocok dengan Naruto-sama yang kelak akan menjadi Raja Hidleaf!"_

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ya, Haku bisa saja mengambil Naruto darinya, hanya Alfa bodoh yang tidak terpikat oleh keindahan Haku. Walaupun barbar seperti ini, Sasuke tetap ingin Naruto bangga memiliki Omega sepertinya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar ruangan, berniat menemui Naruto dan membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Siap tidak siap ia harus rela memberikan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Sebelum Alfa itu bosan padanya.

Karena ia mencintai Naruto.

Sangat mencintainya.

"Sasuke~ Akhirnya kau keluar juga, kata Sakura-Chan tadi kau sedang membaca buku, jadi aku ingin menyusul-" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menerjangnya dan membungkam bibirnya yang terbuka. Sebuah tindakan yang cukup mengejutkannya karena hampir tidak pernah sang Omega mau berciuman apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

Kedua mata sang Uchiha tertutup rapat, tampak sangat menikmati pagutan yang mulai dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh sang Alfa. Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke, menarik wajah rupawan itu untuk semakin mendekat. Erangan lirih dari sang Uchiha yang mulai kehabisan nafas membuat Naruto lekas melepas ciumannya dengan tidak rela.

Lelaki pirang itu mengusap saliva di antara mulut sang Omega lalu menggenggam lembut bahu sang Uchiha, ia bisa merasakan kegundahaan hati Sasuke lewat ciuman singkat tadi.

"Apa ada masalah lagi?" tanyanya perlahan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menundukan wajahnya yang memerah, bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Tetapi sebelum itu...

"Ah... Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua..."

Naruto terlonjak melihat kehadiran seseorang yang tidak ia sadari telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"K-Kau... Sejak kapan-"

Pemuda yang sepertinya salah satu dari anggota Alfa muda itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, "Te-Tenang saja aku tidak melihat kalian berciu-Ah nggak tahu apa-apa kok! Hahahahahahaha!" ujarnya seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

'Dia melihatnya.' Batin duo temedobe itu bersamaan.

"Ehem!" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda, "Ada perlu apa? Bukannya tadi sudah selesai?" tanyanya cepat.

"Kakashi-san dan juga para senior lainnya memanggilmu untuk membicarakan penyerangan, kau harus segera menemuinya." Jika di luar latihan Naruto memang menyuruh para Alfa muda itu untuk bersikap santai kepadanya. Tujuannya hanya untuk mendekatkan diri kepada sesama Alfa pemberontak.

"Astaga... Kenapa tidak besok saja..." keluh Naruto seraya mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan Alfa muda itu dengan cepat pergi. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke yang telah menatapnya datar.

"Sasuke aku-"

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku menunggumu." Ujar Sasuke cepat seraya mengambil langkah dengan cepat pula menuju ke rumahnya. Sudah cukup ia malu dengan sikap spontannya tadi.

"Tunggu aku di tempatku." Naruto menyerahkan kunci rumahnya kepada Sasuke. Setelah mengecup cepat dahi sang Uchiha, ia lekas menuju ke tempat pertemuan.

Suasana kembali hening, Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan dan mulai berjalan menuju ke rumah Naruto. Sasuke seratus persen yakin Naruto sudah mengetahui maksudnya, pasti _P_ _heromone_ nya keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Dua hari penyerangan akan dimulai dan ini saatnya memberikan Naruto hadiah pertama untuk keseriusannya.

*)(*)(*)*()*()*()*()(*)(**)(*)*)(

Rumah milik Naruto terlihat seperti sebuah asrama, Sasuke berkali-kali bertemu dengan para Alfa yang sedang berkumpul bermain kartu atau melakukan hal gila lainnya. Sasuke sudah sering kemari dan tidak ada Alfa yang berani menyerang dirinya.

Rumah bercat coklat itu terletak cukup jauh dari gerombolan rumah Alfa lainnya, ia harus melewati sungai kecil menggunakan jembatan dan melewati perkebunan, cukup jauh memang tetapi inilah jalan yang terdekat, rumah Naruto memang jauh dari pusat Second Hidleaf.

Yah karena dia sang Pangeran Hidleaf yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja, segala keistimewaan masih ia punya walaupun telah melebur bersama rakyatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah sampai di rumah sang Uzumaki, memasukkan kunci di lubang pintu lalu memutarnya, pintu kayu itu pun terbuka dan ia langsung melihat kasur berukuran besar dan perabotan rumah lainnya.

Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, melepaskan lelahnya di atas sofa empuk itu. Hari mulai malam dan ia berniat untuk membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu ia akan memasak makan malam dan menunggu Naruto pulang.

Sudah ia duga, hingga lebih dari jam 9 lelaki pirang itu belum juga pulang, makan malam yang sudah ia buat pun mendingin. Tidak masalah juga, ia membuatnya dalam porsi sedikit. Naruto bisa memaksa untuk memakannya atau membuat cup ramen, ia tidak peduli.

Dan tepat pukul 10 malam, lelaki itu datang dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Walaupun begitu senyum masih terukir di bibirnya saat melihat sosok kekasih yang duduk di atas sofa, memandangnya datar.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ujarnya seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Aku mandi dulu, gerah sekali."

"Air panas?"

"Tidak, aku ingin mendinginkan tubuhku."

Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali melamun, memikirkan banyak hal yang ia lalui semenjak bergabung dengan Second Hidleaf. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahui organisasi ini sejak awal? Padahal Sai pernah tergabung di organisasi yang membentuk desa replika ini.

Bagaimana keadaan Hidleaf saat ini? Saat ia ke sana pun tidak sampai ke pusatnya. Apa para gerombolan Alfa yang selalu menggodanya – dan berakhir babak belur di tangannya – tahu jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi pemberontakan?

Kenapa juga ia harus repot-repot memikirkan para brengsek itu. Mati saja sana.

Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan kakak sulungnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia masih hidup? Jika pemberontakan ini berhasil, ia akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya, dan ia kembali mulai berfikir sebelum suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke..." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur dan langsung menghadap ke arah Sasuke, "Apa yang membuatmu menciumku dengan perasaan galau seperti tadi? Apa ada sesuatu? Apa yang Sakura dan Ino katakan kepadamu?"

Sial... Bagaimana bisa Naruto dengan mudah menebak semuanya dengan mudah? Orang itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya bukan? Kenapa harus bertanya lagi!

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kau tahu pasti apa yang jawabannya." Jawab Sasuke pelan, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Naruto lama-lama, "...dan gunakan bajumu terlebih dulu Dobe! Kau bisa sakit sebelum penyerangan dimulai."

"Ohh terima kasih telah mengingatkanku..." Naruto memandang dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan seringainya, "Tetapi apa kau yakin akan melihatku menggunakan baju malam ini?"

Iya kan! Dia sudah mengetahuinya!

"K-Kau benar-benar ingin sakit ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan tsunderenya.

"Kemarilah..."

Hawa ini... Sasuke benar-benar berhasil membuat nafsu Naruto membesar.

"Kau tidak ingin makan? Kau tidak lapar?"

"Sayang... Kemarilah..."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu berdiri dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan mendekati Naruto, rasanya gugup luar biasa saat tangan Naruto menggenggam lembut tangannya dan menuntun dirinya untuk duduk di pangkuan sang Alfa.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada pertengah leher sang Uchiha, menghirup aroma menyegarkan yang hanya Sasuke miliki lalu mengecup pelan leher pucat itu. Kepalanya bergerak ke atas lalu meniup daun telinga yang telah memerah tersebut.

"Ini belum terlambat untuk bilang berhenti Sasuke, aku tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diriku di tengah permainan nanti. Aku benar-benar butuh hiburan kau tahu?" bisiknya sensual. Menggetarkan tulang punggung sang Uchiha hingga membuat Sasuke mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Tidak masalah..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, ia mendesis lirih saat Naruto menggigit lehernya lalu mengusap tanda kemerahan itu dengan lidahnya, "Asalkan kau tidak mencari Omega lain untuk melampiaskan nafsumu."

"Kenapa aku harus mencari Omega lain jika aku memiliki Omegaku yang menggemaskan ini..." balas Naruto seraya terkikik kecil, ia pun mulai menerkam bibir tipis itu, melilit lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Unmmm... Umm-" ciuman ini berbeda dengan yang biasa Naruto berikan padanya, bahkan Sasuke harus ekstra keras untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang mulai terbuai hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Kenapa kau mendadak pasrah seperti ini? Walaupun begitu aku menyukainya." Tanya Naruto seusai ciuman memabukkannya itu ia lepaskan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah, tangan pemuda itu erat sekali memegang lengan atasnya, ia menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke yang kepayahan hanya dengan ciumannya.

"Memangnya salah aku bersikap seperti ini? Jadi kau lebih senang kuajak berlatih pedang dari pada melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke ganti, mana mungkin ia mengaku yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto jika ia terprovokasi perkataan kedua wanita cerewet itu.

"Tidak salah Sasuke, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku hanya penasaran saja..." Naruto menidurkan Sasuke di atas kasur dengan perlahan, lalu ia sendiri memerangkap Sasuke di antara kedua tangannya. "Tetapi tidak masalah, sebelum kau memuaskanku, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah atas sikap menurutmu ini."

Dari bawah sini Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa atletisnya tubuh Naruto, Sasuke sangat yakin jika inilah yang membuat banyak Omega dan juga Beta menginginkan Naruto sebagai pasangannya, dan ia langsung mendapatkannya tanpa mengantri seperti mereka. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa sekencang-kencangnya atas kemenangannya ini.

"Kau yakin belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pertama tadi.

"Yah... Kau yang pertama..."

Jemari Naruto mulai membuka kancing baju Sasuke dengan cepat, sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi tubuh sang Uchiha yang terlihat lebih mulus dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Tentu saja karena tubuh ini masih bersih dan Naruto sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya.

"Tetapi hampir saja Danzo melakukannya padaku setelah ia membunuh Sai."

Ingatkan Naruto untuk mencincang tubuh Raja brengsek itu saat berhasil membunuhnya nanti lalu memberi daging itu kepada anjing liar di desa.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkannya..." gumam Naruto geram, bibirnya yang sibuk membasahi leher Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah dan menyapa nipple pink yang sangat menggoda itu lalu mengemutnya seakan memaksa sesuatu untuk keluar dari sana.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto sontak membusungkan dadanya, "Akh!"

Tak lupa jemarinya yang bebas Naruto gunakan untuk menyentuh nipple sebelah dan erangan yang selama ini ingin ia dengar pun mulai mengalun dengan seksinya.

"Ahh-Henti-akhh-kan..." sengatan aneh Sasuke rasakan saat kedua nipplenya di sentuh sang Alfa, ia menggelinjang kegelian dan ia semakin mendesah keras saat tangan Naruto yang lain menyentuh miliknya yang mulai mengeras.

"Ahhh-Naruuahh! Ahh-ahhh!"

Naruto melepaskan kecupannya, membiarkan kedua tangannya sibuk membelai kedua titik sensitif sang Uchiha, mata birunya memandang Sasuke yang sibuk mendesah tanpa bisa menahannya lagi. Ia akan memanjakan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Ia meremas gundukan yang masih tertutupi celana itu dengan sedikit keras, gundukan dalam tangannya itu mulai basah dan lembab, sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan menyemburkan laharnya.

"Ahhh... Naruto..."

"Iya sayang?"

"Keluarhhh... ahh-ada yang mau...ahhh keluarhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja." Balas Naruto dengan lembut, ia melihat mata Sasuke yang berkabut memandangnya, hasratnya telah di ujung tanduk sedangkan miliknya masih terhalang oleh celana kainnya.

"Celanaku..." ujar Sasuke terbata-bata seraya melirik celananya yang menggembung basah, ia tersiksa sekali.

"Tidak masalah..." Naruto pun menambah remasannya, ia memang sengaja menggoda Sasuke dengan tidak segera membebaskan miliknya yang mengeras.

"Tidakhh... Lepaskanhhh..." penisnya berdenyut keras, siap-siap mengeluarkan stok sperma dari dalam dirinya, Sasuke masih sadar untuk tidak mengotori celananya dan berusaha untuk melepasnya. Tetapi remasan Naruto yang semakin cepat membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

"Keluarhhh...hhhh...Ahhhhh!" dan spermanya pun tumpah membasahi celananya. Naruto hanya terkikik kecil lalu mulai melepas celana yang telah basah itu dengan cepat, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang kembali melemas pasca ejakulasi.

"Bagaimana? Nikmat?" tanya Naruto menggoda. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terengah-engah, ini adalah ejakulasi pertamanya. Seorang Omega laki-laki seperti dia tidak mengalami mimpi basah, sudah cukup ia tersiksa dengan siklus tiga bulanan yang membuatnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan cairan berupa lendir yang berbau memabukkan untuk Alfa dari pada sperma.

"Aku akan memanjakanmu lagi, melihatmu mendesah erotis seperti tadi sudah cukup menghiburku, aku tidak akan terburu-buru." Ujar Naruto lalu mendorong Sasuke untuk bersandar pada dinding kamar, tempat tidurnya memang berada dekat dinding.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti, ia hanya bisa menurut saat Naruto membuka lebar kakinya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang mulai berdiri .

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya, tangan kirinya menggenggam benda yang terasa sangat pas di tangannya, "Mencicipi rasamu." Dan dengan cepat ia memasukkan seluruh batang penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhhh! Narutohhh! Ahh-"

Tanpa jeda yang lama Naruto langsung saja membuat Sasuke melayang, sang Uchiha meremas rambut pirang sang Alfa, menahan lelaki itu untuk tidak bergerak terlalu cepat. Ia merasa berada di puncak dengan cepat.

Naruto benar-benar memanjakannya, yang dia lakukan ini benar-benar membuatnya nikmat, "Anghhhh-Narutohh-ahhhh!" air liur menetes di sela-sela dagunya, benar-benar sangat menikmati yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Lagihhhhh-hhhhhh-ahhhh!" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat untuk yang kedua kalinya ia keluar, yang langsung di tampung di dalam mulut Naruto, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekali hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke samping.

Ia merasa jika ini masihlah babak awal, tetapi ia sudah lelah sekali. Ejakulasi berturut-turut memang cukup menguras tenanganya. Manik hitamnya melirik Naruto yang menampilkan senyum mataharinya.

"Sudah kuduga, manis sekali seperti pemiliknya." Ujarnya senang. Naruto pun memandang Sasuke yang telah terkulai lemas lalu membenarkan arah berbaringnya, "Sudah capek? Aku bahkan belum memasukimu, aku akan memastikan kau menampung banyak spermaku dan mengandung anak-anakku."

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar..." ujar Sasuke terengah-engah, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, ingin sekali tidur tetapi masih ada tanggungan yang harus ia lakukan. Manik hitamnya memandang sayu Naruto yang mulai melepas handuknya dan tenggorokannya mendadak kering saat melihat benda milik sang Alfa yang telah berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya, besar sekali. Rasa-rasanya ia akan terbelah menjadi dua saat benda itu memasuki lubang virginnya.

"Aku sampai lupa untuk mempersiapkan lubangmu, lain kali aku akan memanjakanmu lebih banyak saat kau benar-benar siap." Ujar Naruto, jemarinya ia lumuri dengan sperma Sasuke yang menetes membasahi kasurnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka lubang sempit itu dan memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubang lembab itu.

Jika tadi rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan, maka perlakuan Naruto kali ini membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Lubangnya yang belum pernah di masuki siapapun merenggang dengan paksa, sontak saja kedua kakinya menendang-nendang berusaha menghentikan rasa sakit itu.

"Akh... Sakit... Cukup..."

"Sshhh nanti juga enak, bersabarlah sebentar." Gumam Naruto seraya memasukkan kembali jemarinya ke dalam lubang sempit itu, total sudah ada tiga jari yang mulai bergerak zig zag memperlebar jalan masuknya, untuk kali ini ia sengaja mengabaikan erangan kesakitan dari sang Omega.

"Akhhh-hentikann-sakithhhh-ahhh!" Berhasil! Titik kenikmatan sang Uchiha berhasil ia temukan, ia pun berkali-kali menyentuh titik itu dan erangan kesakitan itu telah berganti menjadi penuh kenikmatan. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang sempit nan hangat itu dan mempersiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang itu.

"Ini akan sangat sakit sekali Sasuke, kau boleh berteriak sekencang yang kau bisa untuk melampiaskannya." Ujar Naruto, ia mencium kembali bibir kemerahan itu lama. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang Uchiha yang mau menurunkan ego untuk menghiburnya malam ini.

"Akhhhhhhhh!" hanya kepala penisnya saja yang masuk dan Sasuke telah berteriak sekencang itu, "Lepasshh! Jangan lakukan ituu!" pintanya memelas.

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya dan dengan gerakan cepat ia telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang yang langsung mencengkram miliknya erat, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah merasakan kenikmatan dunia ini.

"Akhhh-keluarkann! Sakit Narutooo..." Sasuke mencengkram seprei kasur yang telah berantakan, lubangnya benar-benar terasa penuh dengan perih, ia tidak tahu jika rasa sakit saat dimasuki akan begini parahnya.

"Tenang sayang... Rileks..." Naruto mulai menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur, ia kembali menyumbu bibir Sasuke yang menggerang kesakitan sedari tadi, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit itu dengan ciumannya.

Sasuke lekas menggunakan punggung Naruto sebagai objek cakarannya, teriakannya teredam oleh cumbuhan Naruto yang sangat memabukkan itu. Sedangkan di bawah sana Naruto mencengkram pinggangnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

Rasa sakit itu semakin lama melebur menjadi sebuah kenikmatan saat ia mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Naruto di lubangnya. Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya dan kembali berfokus menghajarnya lubangnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ahhhh-Akhhhhhh!"

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan Sasukee..." Naruto menggeram di tengah kenikmatannya. Tidak sia-sia ia bersabar selama ini untuk menunggu Sasuke memintanya sendiri darinya. Ia yakin sekali rasanya tidak akan seenak ini jika ia memaksa Sasuke berminggu-minggu yang lalu.

Ia sentuh berkali-kali titik kenikmatan itu, membuat lubang panas ini semakin erat mencengkram penisnya dan erangan liar menggema di dalam rumahnya yang sederhana ini. Masa bodo jika ada orang luar yang mendengarnya, kali ini biarkan mereka berdua bersenang-senang dengan seks.

"Engggg-ahhhhh-keluar lagihhhh..."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto lekas menyentuh penis Sasuke yang telah mengucurkan precum cukup banyak, ia memijat benda yang berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya itu keras-keras.

"Akuhhh-keluarhhhh-akhhh!" kedua mata Sasuke sontak terbuka saat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tidak ia rasakan. Ia melirik miliknya yang di genggam oleh Naruto, lubang keluarnya sengaja Naruto tutup dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kita akan keluar bersama." Jawab Naruto seakan mengerti apa yang tengah Sasuke tanyakan kepadanya dan kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk.

"Enggg-nggak kuathhh..." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ahhh-Naruhhh-aku mohonnn-ahhhh..."

"Sebentar lagi sayang..." Naruto membalik tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha menunggingkan pantatnya yang padat, Naruto bisa melihat lubang sempit itu telah penuh dengan miliknya yang besar.

Dengan tangan yang masih menutup lubang urin sang Omega, ia memijat pelan penis Sasuke, sedikit menyiksa Sasuke dengan rasa nikmat yang tertunda, ia merendahkan dirinya dan mengecup ruas punggung Sasuke yang melengkung, tak kuasa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Narutohhhh..."

"Iya... Kita akan keluar bersama-sama..." Naruto semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, tangannya pun semakin keras memijat kejantanan Sasuke yang menggembung.

"Ahhhhhh~Keluarhhhhh-aku ingin keluarhhhhh..."

"Ahhh Sasukee... Remasanmu benar-benar nikmathhhh..."

"Narutohhhh..." Sasuke mencengkram sprei dengan erat, setetes air mata keluar membasahi wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Sebut namaku Sasuke..." Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke kembali, ingin melihat wajah sang Omega dengan jelas, penisnya telah berdenyut-denyut kencang, siap sedia untuk memenuhi perut sang Uchiha dengan spermanya.

"Naruto... Naruto... Aku sangat mencintaimu... ahhh!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..." dan sentakan terakhir membuat Naruto tak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Banyak sekali hingga Sasuke merasa perutnya tak kuat menampung sperma itu.

"Akhhhhhhhh-ahhhhhhhh!" miliknya pun telah dibebaskan oleh Naruto, spermanya mengucur dengan deras membasahi dada bidang Naruto, seprein dan tentu perutnya sendiri. Naruto terjatuh di sampingnya seraya memeluk kepalanya erat, bergumam banyak terima kasih kepadanya.

Rasa-rasanya Sasuke ingin menangis melihat perlakuan Naruto kali ini. Sebegitu berharganya kegiatan ini untuk Naruto? Alfa ini terlalu baik hingga bersabar selama ini untuk menunggunya.

Astaga, mungkin ia akan membuat Naruto semakin depresi karena tidak mendapat jatah jika Sakura atau pun Ino tidak membahas masalah ini. Ia berjanji akan bersikap baik besok untuk menyenangkan hati mereka.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau mau..." ujar Sasuke pelan. Malam ini ia akan melayani Naruto sepuasnya, ia akan menghibur Naruto sesuai dengan tugasnya sebagai Omega.

"Yakin? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau pingsan di tengah permainan loh.." balas Naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Omega ini benar-benar ingin menghiburnya. Kenapa ia tidak menyambutnya dengan suka cita?

"Tidak akan, aku akan mengimbangimu." Ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di atas tubuh Naruto, meraba dada sixpack itu dengan tangannya dan menggesekkan pantatnya pada benda sang Alfa yang mulai berdiri kembali, "Tubuh ini milikmu Naruto-sama."

Naruto menyeringai senang. Baiklah... Satu kali mungkin sudah cukup menghiburnya, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke kelelahan karena menuruti keinginannya.

"Akan aku terima dengan senang hati tubuh menggairahkan ini..."

 **(*)**

Pintu berbahan kayu jati itu terketuk dengan cepat, seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu terlihat tidak sabaran. Dengan kesal ia menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan rasa-rasanya ia siap menyemburkan seluruh amarahnya karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kau ada di dalam kan? Kau ingin kabur dari kami berdua dengan bersembunyi di rumah Naruto-kun ya!"

"Buka pintunya Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-sama juga mencarimu tahu!"

Ah ternyata duo cerewet inilah yang mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 dan mereka sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Sasuke di tempat latihan, padahal Tsunade sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk melihat hasil latihan sang calon ratu, setelah tidak menemukan Sasuke di rumahnya, maka kedua wanita ini lekas mencari Sasuke di rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo cepat kelu-"

Cklek!

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali..."

Kedua wanita yang sama-sama ingin melampiaskan amarahnya ini mendadak bungkam saat melihat Naruto keluar rumah dengan bertelanjang dada, Naruto cukup waras untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan celana pendek saat membuka pintu tadi.

"Sasuke sedang mandi, kami akan melakukannya di kamar mandi jika kalian tidak menggangu, dasar..." ujar Naruto yang semakin memelan saat menjelaskan kegiatan yang tertunda karena teriakan kedua wanita ini, tanpa melihat wajah kedua wanita itu telah memerah sempurna.

"Ja-Jadi..."

'Akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga! Shannaroo! Kenapa aku harus menggangu moment mereka di kamar mandi sih!' batin Sakura kegirangan.

"Ka-Kalau begitu kami akan menunggunya di tempat latihan, satu jam lagi tidak masalah hahahahaha maaf mengganggu pagimu Naruto-kun..." ujar Ino cepat lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi.

Naruto memandang kepergian mereka berdua dengan malas lalu masuk kembali ke dalam, sebenarnya ia berbohong kepada mereka berdua karena nyatanya Sasuke masih tertidur dengan pulas, aktifitas mereka semalam pasti menguras tenaga sang Uchiha.

Tetapi dia harus segera bangun dari pada terkena omelan kedua wanita pelatihnya itu, rasa-rasanya ia tidak tega membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan polos itu.

Hari ini juga harus bersiap-siap untuk penyerangan, mungkin ia tidak akan pulang dan lebih memilih berkumpul dengan para Alfa lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menyentuh pelan bahu pucat dengan bercak-bercak merah itu, "Kau harus segera bangun, kau sudah sangat terlambat..."

Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, tidurnya terlihat sangat pulas sekali hingga guncangan pada bahunya sama sekali tidak ia rasakan. Naruto pun menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang itu lalu membawa Sasuke langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

'Maaf aku memaksamu Sasuke...' batin Naruto, ia yakin Sasuke pasti terkejut karena terbangun di kamar mandi, dengan air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya, dan benar saja, mata hitam itu membelalak kaget saat air dari shower mengucur membasahi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ap- Kau-" Sasuke bergerak panik, ia yang tengah duduk menyender pada dinding kamar mandi sontak berdiri dan rasa perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya membuatnya hampir terpeleset jatuh jika Naruto tidak segera menahan pinggangnya.

"Kita mandi bersama, maaf memaksamu untuk bangun, Sakura dan Ino tadi datang mencarimu. Kau tidak ingin terkena celotehan mereka kan?" ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan, setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah kembali ke dunianya, ia mulai membasahi dirinya lebih lama.

"Sialan..." gumam Sasuke pelan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memilih untuk diam dan menikmati guyuran air dari shower. Saat itu jugalah ia merasa sesuatu keluar dari sela-sela pahanya.

Wajahnya pun memerah sempurna mengingat aktifitas mereka semalam, dengan malu ia mengusap paha dalamnya yang masih terdapat sisa sperma, Naruto mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak hingga dirinya tidak bisa menampung semuanya.

"Mau aku bantu mengeluarkannya?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik pantat Sasuke dengan nakal, puas rasanya melihat lelehan spermanya merembes bersama dengan air.

Mungkin bermain-main sebentar tidak masalah. Naruto hanya ingin membersihkan lubang Sasuke saja kok!

Sasuke yang ingin mengambil sabun cair milik Naruto tersentak saat tubuhnya di balik dengan paksa, ia menyentuh dinding kamar mandi dengan kedua tangannya untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-Ahh..." lubangnya tiba-tiba dimasuki oleh tiga jari sang Alfa, jemari itu langung saja bergerak cepat, lubangnya yang masih licin itu mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma Naruto semalam.

"Cukuphhh-Ahhh!" kepalanya mendongak ke atas, lubangnya di kocok dengan brutal dan ia mengerang dengan keras saat jemari itu menyentuh prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Ahhh-Enggg-Naruhhh-ahhhhh!" dan ia pun kembali mengeluarkan laharnya, membasahi perut dan juga dinding kamar mandi. Ia memandang sengit Naruto yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya memberimu hadiah penutup sayang... Tenang saja aku tidak memasukimu lagi kok. Kau harus bisa berjalan dengan benar jika tidak ingin mereka menceramahimu..." ujarnya seraya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, Naruto mengambil sabun cair miliknya dan menyabuni tubuh putih itu dengan lembut.

Ahh... Seandainya mereka sama-sama tidak terburu-buru, mungkin Naruto benar-benar akan memakan Sasuke hingga sang Omega tidak bisa berjalan.

 **(*)**

 **(*)**

 **(*)**

 **(*)**

 **(*)**

Tidak ada hal yang khusus yang harus Sasuke lakukan saat melihat Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah, jika hari biasa ia akan menunggu hingga malam hari menanti kepulangan Naruto, namun kali ini Naruto berkata jika ia tidak pulang. Ia akan menyiapkan penyerangan esok, seluruh konsentrasinya akan dia gunakan untuk esok.

Naruto hanya mencium kembali bibirnya dan pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

Kini ia telah berdiri dengan tegap seraya memeragakan semua hasil latihannya di hadapan Tsunade, ia melakukannya dengan lebih menghayati. Ia bahkan melihat wajah melongo sang pemimpin Second Hidleaf saat melihatnya.

Sasuke merasa jika ini bukanlah ia yang sebenarnya, sosok Ratu yang anggun hanyalah sikap yang harus ia miliki sesuai sikap Ratu pada umumnya. Sifat seperti Omega, namun lebih bermartabat.

Di antara banyak warga Second Hidleaf yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke sesekali menjumpai seseorang yang tidak setuju jika ia akan menjadi Ratu mendampingi Naruto. Orang itu bahkan berkata blak-blakan kepadanya.

Tetapi apa yang bisa Sasuke perbuat? Kebetulan saja Alfa yang ia cintai adalah Pangeran Hidleaf, seseorang yang akan menjadi Raja Hidleaf yang baru. Ia bahkan rela jika Naruto menginginkan sosok Haku yang sesuai kriteria Ratu pada umumnya untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Akan tetapi, itu bukanlah masalah untuk saat ini, yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah keberhasilan penyerangan ini. Semua jerih payahnya akan hangus saat Second Hidleaf kalah dan ia akan kembali menjadi Omega barbar yang mempertahankan diri dari kejamnya dunia.

"Bagus, aku sudah cukup puas melihat perilakumu sekarang, bersikaplah lebih natural dan jangan paksa jika kau tidak suka." Ujar Tsunade seraya berdiri dari duduknya, wajah cantik itu menampilkan senyum lebar lalu menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, "Setelah penyerangan ini berhasil, kami tidak lagi bisa memaksamu seperti saat ini, kau bisa bebas menampilkan sikapmu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Tidak akan aku sia-siakan latihanku selama, terima kasih untuk kalian semua."

Cerah telah berganti gelap, Sasuke duduk sendiri di depan meja makan kecil di rumah Naruto, memakan makan malamnya dengan perlahan. Tak pernah ia rasakan perasaan sesepi ini selama Naruto menjauh darinya, rasanya sangat hampa dan sesak sekali.

Eh? Baru beberapa jam saja ia sudah merindukan Naruto? Apa ia benar-benar telah menjadi Omega sekarang?

Ketukan di pintu rumah Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring makannya, ia lekas beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumah, berharap sekali jika orang yang datang itu-

"Kita harus berkumpul bersama di dekat pintu masuk Second Hidleaf, para Alfa dan Beta telah mendirikan tenda untuk mengumpulkan para Omega di satu titik." Ujar Gaara cepat, Sasuke menenggokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari seseorang yang mengantar Gaara ke sini.

"Kau sendirian kemari?" tanyanya. Rumah Naruto kan agak jauh dari rumah para kumpulan Alfa, dengan kondisi Gaara yang seperti saat ini rasa-rasanya Omega berambut merah itu nekat.

Gaara pun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya berjalan di sampingnya.

"A-Aku belum mengunci rumah Naruto."

"Tidak masalah, siapa juga yang berani masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto selain dirimu." Balas Gaara datar.

"Kenapa kita harus terburu-buru? Hei! Pelan-pelan saja!" Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir jika tiba-tiba Gaara tersandung, kan bahaya untuk dirinya sendiri dan bayi yang tengah di kandungnya.

Gaara pun memelankan langkahnya dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan keheningan. Tidak sepenuhnya hening juga karena sesekali terdengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang yang tengah berlarian dan anak kecil yang menangis.

Seluruh Alfa telah berada di garis depan, yang tersisa di Second Hidleaf hanyalah Omega dan juga para Beta yang bertugas melindungi kaum Omega dan anak-anak. Para Omega juga di kumpulkan menjadi satu agar para Beta mudah mengawasi mereka.

Tengah malam yang dingin ini tidak membuat kedua manik hitamnya menutup, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengantuk, ah lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya duduk seraya menekuk kedua lutunya di luar tenda, menatap langit Second Hidleaf yang penuh dengan bintang, tentu saja langit itu hanyalah efek dari sihir para Alfa. Second Hidleaf berada di dalam tanah jika kalian lupa.

Second Hidleaf begitu realistis, entah sihir apa yang para Alfa itu gunakan untuk memanjakan para anggotanya. Tetapi tetap saja Hidleaf yang asli lah yang mereka inginkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam." Beta yang sudah sangat Sasuke kenal bertanya seraya menyorot sebuah senter ke wajahnya, "Gaara pasti sudah tidur kan? Temani dia."

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Jawabnya pelan, ia melirik Kiba yang masih berdiri dengan seekor anjing putih peliharaannya.

"Kau tetap harus tidur, besok kau harus membantu kami menjaga tenda para Omega ini kan? Naruto mengizinkanmu kok, dia mengatakannya sendiri kepadaku."

Walaupun begitu ia masih terus terjaga hingga hari kembali terang, ia tahu jika para pasuka Alfa telah menyerang sejak satu jam yang lalu, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hidleaf saat ini. Para Beta pun tidak mau mengatakannya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di samping Gaara yang sama diamnya, di belakang mereka para Omega mulai menangis sesenggukan memikirkan nasip Alfa mereka. Padahal masih belum ada 12 jam semenjak penyerangan dimulai.

Saat suasana sunyi, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentuman dari atas tanah dan suara tangisan yang sangat ia benci itu terdengar semakin keras. Omega lain yang berusaha menghibur pun ikut-ikutan menangis. Memikirkan nasip Alfa mereka di medan perang sana.

Lebih dari jam 12 siang, beberapa Beta menggotong para Alfa yang terluka, melawan pasukan kerajaan pasti sangatlah sulit. Sasuke tahu betapa liciknya Danzo mengatur strategi meskipun mendadak, ia hanya berdoa dalam hati semoga Naruto tidak terpancing dengan tindakan Raja itu.

"Aku akan membantu para medis. Kau lebih baik tidur, aku tahu kau belum tidur seharian ini." Ujar Gaara seraya beranjak menuju tenda medis. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik lengan kanannya yang dicekal, mata hijaunya memandang Sasuke, bertanya.

"Apa..." Sasuke menjadi ragu bertanya seperti ini, tangannya masih mencekal lengan Gaara, sedangkan manik hitamya memandang para kumpulan Omega yang tengah menangis ria, "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apakah kau akan menangis seperti mereka?"

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke lalu menghela nafasnya, "Sama seperti mereka, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak akan menangis karena itu melelahkan." Jawabnya lugas, "Aku yakin kau juga khawatir dengan Naruto, kita semua khawatir dengan pasangan kita, tidak ada yang bisa menutupi itu."

Alfa yang terluka pun semakin banyak, mereka yang terluka ringan dapat kembali bertempur sedangkan yang berat harus berdiam diri di dalam markas, Sasuke mendengar jika beberapa Alfa ada yang meninggal tetapi oleh para Beta tidak dibawa kembali ke markas. Para Omega akan semakin histeris nantinya.

Sasuke yang berdiri diam melihat para Alfa terluka itu pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk ke dalam tenda yang bagian dindingnya dibiarkan terbuka, kesal bukan main melihat mereka yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Kenapa kalian menangis sekeras itu? Apa Alfa kalian benar-benar kalah? Apa Alfa kalian benar-benar mati?" tanyanya keras. Seketika pandangan seluruh Omega tertuju kepadanya.

"Diam kau Sasuke! Hatimu memang sekeras batu!" Sasuke bisa menebak jika ucapan itu berasal dari salah satu Omega pengikut Haku, perkumpulan Omega itu terlihat sangat membencinya walaupun pemimpinnya sendiri sudah meminta maaf kepadanya.

Omega yang masuk dalam pengikut Haku secara otomatis tidak memiliki seorang Alfa, mereka bergabung bersama Haku juga salah satu cara mempertahankan diri.

"Memangnya siapa yang kalian tangisi?!" tanyanya kembali kepada para gerombolan Omega pengikut Haku itu.

Jadi, siapa yang mereka tangiskan jika bukan Naruto? Fakta itulah yang membuat Sasuke memincingkan matanya ke arah para pengikut-pengikut Haku dan tentunya Haku sendiri yang hanya duduk seraya menundukan kepalanya, Omega itu juga ikut menangis walau pelan.

Rasanya kesal sekali melihat Omega-Omega ini menangis untuk Naruto yang mereka cintai.

"Kalian pikir Naruto selemah itu hingga kalian menangisinya?!" tudingnya kesal. Manik hitamnya memandang Omega lain, "Kalian pikir Alfa kalian lemah hingga kalian menangisinya seperti itu? Jika tahu seperti itu kenapa kalian tidak menghalangi niatnya untuk bertempur sejak kemarin?" tanyanya lagi.

Para Omega itu menundukan wajah basah mereka, hanya terdengar sedikit sesenggukan dari bibir mereka yang bergetar. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak ingin membentak sesamanya, ia takut sekali jika mereka berbalik membencinya sama seperti komplotan Haku. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan mereka menangis dan terus berfikiran negatif sedangkan alfa mereka sedang berjuang dengan keras. Sasuke yakin perilaku Omega akan berdampak pula pada diri sang Alfa, apalagi jika mereka telah benar-benar terikat.

"Alfa kalian sedang berjuang dan mereka membutuhkan doa tulus dari kalian untuk kemenangan mereka, tangisan sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Aku tahu kalian sangat khawatir, aku juga sama! Kita harus tegar! Menangislah sekeras mungkin saat kemenangan telah kita raih." Ujarnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Jika memang salah satu dari Alfa ada yang gugur..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, dadanya mendadak sesak saat pikiran negatif melintas dalam pikirannya.

"Aku pikir menangis memang jalan untuk melampiaskan kesesakan hati kita, tetapi setelah itu kalian harus yakin jika saja mereka gugur, itu semua demi kita, demi kemenangan ini. Sebelum semua itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin mendengar satu isak pun lolos dari bibir kalian, berdoa dan hibur anak kalian yang lebih membutuhkan kalian dari apapun."

Akhirnya... Seluruh kata yang sedari tadi ia pendam, akhirnya ia muntahkan juga. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika para Omega itu membenci dirinya yang seenaknya sendiri. Setelah membungkukan badannya, ia pun berniat keluar dari dalam tenda, sebelum sebuah tepukan tangan menghentikan niatnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat Haku yang telah mengangkat wajahnya, tepukan tangan itu memang berasal dari dirinya. Sang Uchiha pun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Tepukan tangan yang lain pun terdengar dan semakin lama semakin keras, Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Omega-Omega ini, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu mereka masih menangis lemah, tetapi kini sebuah senyum terukir di wajah mereka yang basah.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-san, kau benar, menangis hanya akan menambah beban para Alfa yang sedang berperang..." Haku berdiri dari duduknya seraya mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah, "Maafkan aku yang telah menangisi Naruto-sama, aku bahkan tidak berhak menangisi Alfa orang lain."

Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang selain terkejut melihat reaksi yang sama sekali tidak diduga. Bukannya membenci, tetapi mereka semakin tergugah oleh perkataannya. Lihat saja para Omega yang kini lebih memilih untuk bercerita bersama Omega yang lain atau mengajak anaknya bermain.

"Sasuke-sama, kemarilah, aku memiliki sedikit jajanan yang aku bawa dari rumah. Aku membuatnya sendiri, aku pikir kau harus merasakannya."

"Saya juga membawa jajanan buatan sendiri Sasuke-sama! Kemarilah!"

Hah? Sasuke...-sama?

..-sama?

Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?

"Wahhh! Baa-san membawa banyak kue! Kami ikut makan ya!"

"Tentu saja Sakura-san! Ino-san!"

Bahunya ditepuk dari belakang, Gaara berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menggiringnya untuk duduk bersama para Omega yang menawarinya makanan.

"Makan ini juga Gaara-chan~ Ini baik untuk kesehatan bayimu loh~"

"Ah, terima kasih..."

"Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang mendadak berubah ini memandang Sakura yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah kue kepadanya, "Ayo makan kue ini! Enak loh!"

"Aku minta satu ya Baa-san!"

"Eh? Kiba-san! Itu kan jatah untuk Sasuke-sama! Makan yang ini saja!"

Para Omega dan Beta itu lalu bergerumul meminta kue yang enak ini.

"Mereka semua telah menerimamu sebagai Ratu mereka, nikmati saja. Kita akan bersenang-senang sesuai perintahmu."

Dilarang menangis sama saja menyuruh mereka berbahagia? Hahahaha kenapa Sasuke sendiri bahkan baru menyadari maksudnya sendiri?

Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis lalu memakan jajanan tradisional itu, rasanya benar-benar enak sekali, hingga membuatnya mengambil jajanan itu kembali.

"Ini benar-benar enak, terima kasih atas kuenya." Ujanya tulus.

Omega tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya senang lalu menyodorkan kembali satu keranjang kue kepada Sasuke, "Aku akan membuatkan lebih banyak untukmu nanti."

...dan setelah itu mereka saling berbincang dengan riangnya, melewati hari penuh kekhawatiran akan nasip para Alfa mereka yang sedang berperang. Makan malam bersama-sama dan saling bercerita satu sama lain. Beberapa Beta pun juga ikut nimbrung dan memperkaya suasana.

Sesuai harapan Sasuke, hingga malam kembali datang, tidak ada satu pun Omega dewasa yang menangisi Alfa mereka, jam sembilan tepat semuanya memilih untuk tertidur dengan harapan bisa menyambut kedatangan Alfa mereka keesokan harinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan penyerangan ini berakhir, para Beta pun menolak untuk mengatakan keadaan di luar sana.

Apa yang di lakukannya saat ini?

Apakah dia sudah makan?

Apakah penyerangan tetap dilakukan di malam hari?

Walaupun rasa kantuk telah menyerang dirinya, lagi-lagi itu tidak membuat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur. Ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di luar tenda dan memandang langit malam.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin ini adalah bentuk kekhawatiran Sasuke akan sosok Alfanya. Kenapa rasanya sama merepotkannya dengan menangis?

Hari ini ia sudah melakukan tindakan nekat untuk mengatasi keadaan, merasa beruntung sekali para Omega semakin menghormatinya dari pada membencinya, bahkan para pengikut Haku pun mulai bersikap lunak kepadanya. Tetapi tetap saja pandangan sinis itu kerap ia terima.

" _Kau bahkan sudah bertindak seperti Ratu kami Sasuke-san, yah walaupun cara menyampaikanmu masih sedikit kasar, itu memang sifatmu hahahaha!"_

Hahahahaha, tawanya garing, mungkin ia harus menghaluskan perkataannya lagi. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa berbicara seperti itu, untuk mendekatkan diri kepada sesama Omega ia harus bersikap lebih halus.

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dari pada berdiam diri dan membiarkan tubuhnya membeku kedinginan, Sasuke memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tenda.

Beberapa Beta terlihat berkeliling berjaga dan ada juga yang sibuk mengobati para Alfa yang terluka. Terkadang Sasuke berharap untuk dilahirkan sebagai Beta saja dari pada Omega, ia tidak mau menjadi seorang Alfa, Beta bisa bersikap netral dan bisa menjadi apapun yang mereka sukai.

Sasuke mendekati tiga orang Beta yang sepertinya sedang asyik bermain kartu remi untuk mengatasi rasa kantuk mereka, dengan pelan pun ia menyeletuk, "Bolehkan aku ikut bermain?" ia benar-benar bosan kali ini.

"Ehh?" ketiga Beta itu memandangnya bingung, kenapa seorang Omega malah berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini?

Beta tidak terlalu bisa mencium bau yang di keluarkan para Alfa dan Omega, jadi para Beta ini masih belum tahu siapa sosok Sasuke, di tambah lagi dengan pencahayaan yang kurang.

"Aku ingin ikut bermain. Aku tidak mengantuk jika kalian bertanya." Ujar Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya dengan seenaknya sendiri di dekat ketiga Beta tersebut.

"Tetapi seluruh Omega harus tidur, itu yang Kiba-san intrusikan kepada kami." Ujar salah satu Beta.

"Tidak perlu takut dengan Kiba, biar aku yang berbicara kepadanya." Ujar Sasuke percaya diri seraya mengambil seluruh kartu untuk ia acak. Begini-begini ia sudah sering bermain dengan Naruto untuk mengisi waktu luang, "Ayo kita bermain hingga pagi."

Walaupun pertama terlihat enggan, saat permainan pertama dimenangkan telak oleh Sasuke membuat ketiga Beta ini tergugah dan bermain bersungguh-sungguh, tak mereka pedulikan jika Omega satu ini harus kembali tidur, permainan ini terus mereka lakukan hingga ketiga Beta ini capek dan tertidur. Sasuke kembali merasaka keheningan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, sebaris sinar matahari mulai terlihat. Jam berapa ini?

Ia melihat jam pada pergelangan tangan sang Beta dan ia cukup terkejut karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. Ia kembali tidak tidur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tidak tidur dua hari memang sangat berefek sekali pada tubuh Omeganya.

"Mereka datang! Mereka datang!"

Seruan dari arah tenda Omega mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Mereka telah kembali?

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti asal suara, ia bisa melihat para Omega berdesakan di pintu keluar Second Hidleaf, sudah tidak sabar lagi menemui Alfa-Alfa mereka dari medan perang.

Ah, ada juga Omega yang telah berada di luar markas, apakah...

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati kerumunan para Omega yang sebagian masih berdesakan dan juga ada yang telah melepas rindu dengan Alfa mereka yang baik-baik saja. Ada juga yang langsung menangis histeris melihat Alfa mereka pulang dalam keadaan terluka.

Hanya sedikit yang gugur dan Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan suara tangisan para Omega melihat keadaan Alfa mereka, menangis sekeras mungkin sesuai apa yang dikatakannya, hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Dimana Naruto? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?

Mereka menang kan? Iya kan?

Sebuah yel-yel kemenangan terdengar saat ia berhasil keluar dari markas, sinar matahari telah cukup terang menyinari Hidleaf yang asli, dari sini Sasuke yakin sekali kemenangan berhasil Second Hidleaf raih.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Gaara dan Kiba telah menghambur bersama Alfa mereka, ada sedikit luka, tetapi mereka masih bisa bertahan untuk berdiri dan memeluk erat pasangan mereka.

Setetes air mata mengalir tanpa ia sadari, melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Naruto di antara gerombolan Alfa. Serangan panik melanda dirinya.

Tidak mungkin kan... Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mencari kembali.

"Sasuke."

Gerakannya terhenti, ia membalikkan badannya cepat dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri tegap dengan banyak luka, tangan kanannya menggenggam sejumput rambut yang langsung saja disodorkan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku berhasil."

Itu kepala Danzo.

Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke berlari dan menyongsongnya dengan sebuah pelukan di lehernya. Rasa lega luar biasalah yang membuat Sasuke menangis sekeras mungkin dalam dada bidang itu, menumpahkan seluruh rasa khawatir dan cemasnya selama menunggu Naruto.

Badannya bergetar hebat, masa bodo dengan seseorang yang melihat tingkah memalukannya ini, ia sama seperti para Omega lain yang menangis melihat Alfanya kembali, kembali dengan sebuah kemenangan.

Pinggangnya pun ditarik maju dan pelukan ini semakin kencang, Naruto membiarkannya menangis sepuas mungkin seraya dirinya merasakan betapa berantakannya Omeganya ini saat ia tinggal.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir..." gumamnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. Naruto benar-benar bertekad untuk menjadikan tangisan ini menjadi tangisan terakhir yang ia dengar, walaupun sebenarnya tangisan yang Sasuke keluarkan adalah tangisan penuh haru.

Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama hingga Naruto tidak lagi mendengar isakan apapun, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur dengan nafas yang teratur. Sekilas Naruto memang melihat guratan lelah pada wajah Sasuke. Apa yang telah terjadi selama ia tidak ada?

"Sasuke tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari ini, selama itu juga ia terjaga."

Suara Gaara yang langsung saja menjelaskan membuat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal.

"Lukamu harus segera diobati."

"Yeah, setelah aku menidurkan Omega keras kepala ini." Ujar Naruto singkat dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap, seakan tak ada satu pun luka yang melekat pada tubuhnya, meninggalkan kepala Danzo yang langsung saja Alfa-Alfa gunakan sebagai sebuah bola yang ditendang ke sana kemari.

Second Hidleaf berhasil menumbangkan kekuasaan Danzo hanya dalam semalam, itu semua juga didukung dengan para penduduk Hidleaf yang tidak tergabung dalam SH tetapi juga membenci Danzo. Sebelum penyerangan, Naruto dan yang lainnya telah menyiapkan banyak cara secara tersembunyi.

Para petinggi kerajaan yang bersekutu dengan Danzo telah di penjara, para prajurit pun dipaksa tunduk pada para Alfa pemberontak, semuanya menunggu untuk dieksekusi hingga pemerintah baru yang sah telah terbentuk. Pemerintahan sementara, hingga pelantikan Raja dan Ratu baru, dipegang oleh Tsunade.

Penduduk Second Hidleaf telah berpindah sepenuhnya ke Hidleaf yang asli dan markas lama mereka perlahan ditinggalkan, sihir telah di lepas sepenuhnya dan yang tersisa hanya reruntuhan bangunan yang tertimbun oleh tanah. Mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan markas mereka yang nyaman itu.

Setelah segala rekontruksi selesai dilakukan, kini rakyat Hidleaf yang telah bersatu tinggal menunggu hari bersejarah dimana Raja dan Ratu baru mereka dilantik dan sah memimpin mereka.

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake di next chapter, karena ini sudah kepanjangan hahahahaha**

 **Bagi yang belum baca warning di atas, harap sekarang membacanya karena semua ralatan dan pemberitahuan sudah saya sampaikan di atas.**

 **Okay... Next!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dentingan lonceng terdengar keras di seluruh penjuru wilayah Hidleaf, terlihat berbagai hiasan menghiasi seluruh rumah dan berbagai tempat umum, warga-warga menggunakan pakaian semi formal berkumpul berjajar pada satu titik di sekitar istana besar di tengah desa.

Sudah sejak subuh mereka berkumpul di sana, menantikan sebuah peristiwa bersejarah setelah revolusi dilakukan, sebuah peristiwa yang telah di harapkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Suara terompet kerajaan yang terdengar dua kali membuat suasana mendadak sunyi.

Seluruh penduduk yang melihat peristiwa ini diminta mundur di belakang tali berwarna merah, sebuah karpet berwarna serupa membentang panjang dan lebar yang memisah sisi kanan dan kiri. Nafas mereka seakan tertahan, menantikan peristiwa membahagiakan ini.

Hari ini, dua bulan setelah revolusi dilakukan, Raja dan Ratu baru Hidleaf akan dilantik. Semua tidak sabar lagi melihat penampilan sosok Alfa urakan namun bertanggung jawab dan juga sosok Omega yang barbar, berbalut dalam pakaian yang indah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah sebuah kereta kuda dengan beberapa pengawal dari ujung karpet. Pintu dari kereta kuda berlapis emas itu dibuka oleh sang pengawal dan tepuk tangan terdengar riuh saat sosok di dalam kereta kuda itu keluar dengan gagahnya.

Pria berambut pirang dengan senyum charming itu berjalan dengan tegap bersama dua pengawal yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan menutupinya dengan sebuah rompi pendek berwarna merah tua. Rompi itu juga sedikit menutupi celana merah maroon di bawahnya.

Tak hanya itu saja, dia menggunakan jubah panjang berkerah tinggi, berwarna merah terang dengan corak tumbuhan berwarna hijau merambat di bagian bawah jubah. Hanya ada satu tali emas yang mengikat antara sisi jubah bagian atas, mengakibatkan jubah itu berkibar saat angin berhembus dengan lembut.

Penampilan yang cukup sederhana untuk seseorang yang akan menjadi Raja. Rambut yang selalu terlihat berantakan itu sedikit dirapikan di bagian sisi kanannya, di tambah dengan sedikit polesan bedak di wajahnya membuat sosok Uzumaki Naruto ini terlihat tampan di pandangan para Omega yang kini hanya bisa berteriak-teriak memimpikan sosok Alfa itu menjadi pendampingnya.

Tidak perlu atribut yang terlalu berlebihan, itu yang Naruto katakan beberapa hari sebelum pelantikannya dan kini hal sederhana sudah membuat dirinya terlihat gagah dan berkarisma.

Naruto terus berjalan seraya melemparkan senyum cerah kepada calon-calon rakyatnya, walau begitu rasa gugup sangat ia rasakan, semalam suntuk ia tidak bisa tertidur hanya untuk menantikan hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan tak terlihatnya sosok Sasuke selama satu hari penuh. Omeganya itu ditarik paksa oleh gerombolan Omega dan Beta perempuan yang sepertinya bertugas untuk mendandaninya.

Ah... Ia tidak sabar lagi melihat sosok keras kepala itu berdandan cantik, karena hari ini pula ia mengadakan pesta pernikahan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Dirinya akan mengucapkan sumpah sebagai seorang suami dan juga seorang Raja dalam satu waktu.

Ia pun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kastil yang sangat megah itu lalu membalikkan badannya, menantikan sosok pasangannya yang masih dalam perjalanan kemari.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta kuda yang membawa Naruto mulai pergi dan digantikan dengan kereta kuda yang lain, pintu pun terbuka dan keluarlah sosok yang sontak membuat suasana yang semula riuh akan ketampanan sang Uzumaki mendadak hening.

Mata mereka terbuka lebar, tanpa sadar terpukau dengan sosok yang kini mulai berjalan dengan perlahan. Sosok berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat itu menggunakan kemeja dress putih berkerah yang sedikit panjang 5 cm di atas lutut, dan ditutupi kembali oleh sebuah rompi berwarna merah hati, pada kerah dress dililitkan sebuah pita berwanra krem yang membentuk seperti sebuah kupu-kupu berekor. Sebuah celana panjang berwarna merah maroon ia gunakan di balik terusan dressnya.

Ia menggunakan sebuah jubah berlengan panjang yang hanya dikaitkan dengan tiga kancing yang terletak di bawah pita krem tersebut, jubahnya yang berwarna merah, yang tampak lebih muda dari warna merah rompinya , menjuntai ke bawah hingga menyapu lantai karpet, kedua kakinya di lindungi oleh sepatu berhak 3 cm.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat mata masyarakat terpukau melihat sosok ini, sebuah hiasan rambut berupa bunga-bungaan yang diteruskan dengan kain berbentuk jaring berwarna putih tersampir dengan rapi hingga ke punggungnya. Kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di depan dibalut dengan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna putih.

Dengan sedikit polesan bedak dan riasan saja sudah cukup membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menggunakan marga Uzumaki itu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Wajah yang selalu datar itu terlihat tersenyum tipis dan berjalan dengan anggun. Ia telah memraktekan semua yang ia pelajari dan ia berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak terlihat terpaksa.

Ia tulus dalam hati, bahkan ia rela menggunakan pakaian yang ribetnya minta ampun ini di hari berbahagia, sebelumnya bahkan duo wanita cerewet itu memaksanya menggunakan gaun yang digunakan ibunda Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, saat pelantikan suaminya. Tentu saja ia menolaknya karena mana mau seorang lelaki menggunakan sebuah gaun yang tampak indah itu.

Pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat sosok Alfanya telah menunggu di depan sana, Alfa berambut pirang itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya saat ia telah sampai tepat di hadapannya.

Tangan besar itu menyentuh salah satu tangannya dan menariknya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat punggung tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan panjang itu dicium dengan penuh kelembutan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat sebuah senyum tulus terlihat di wajah Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau benar-benar sangat cantik hari ini, aku semakin mencintaimu." Ujarnya pelan. Sasuke yang biasanya akan langsung kesal dibilang cantik, entah mengapa memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya seraya bergumam terima kasih.

Ia sangat yakin sekali di belakang sana sudah banyak Omega yang mengumpati dirinya karena merasa iri dengan semua perlakuan Naruto di awal-awal ini.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan membuka lengan kirinya, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memegangnya hingga ke dalam Kastil. Sasuke pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan kini mereka berdua mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat utama.

Semua terjadi begitu lambat dalam pikiran Sasuke saat seorang pendeta membacakan sesuatu yang langsung saja diikuti oleh Naruto dengan lancarnya, sebuah janji pernikahan yang akan selalu mereka pegang teguh hingga mati nanti. Sasuke bahkan mengucapkannya dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan jika itu tidak berhubungan dengan sosok pirang di sampingnya.

Setelah sebuah ciuman lama mereka lakukan langsung di hadapan umum, mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang makhluk yang sehidup semati. Namun ini bukanlah akhir dari acara, pendeta itu mengundurkan diri dan sosok Tsunade yang memakai pakaian kerajaan itu berdiri di hadapan mereka, dengan bersama-sama kedua sosok itu merendahkan diri dan menundukan kepala.

Merapalkan janji kedua mereka untuk kejayaan Hidleaf, melindungi dan mempertahankan Hidleaf seisinya dengan bersungguh tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Tak ada kelicikan, tak ada keserakahan kekuasaan. Sebuah monarki konstitusional mereka canangkan untuk mencegah kediktaktoran sang Raja.

"Dengan ini, anda telah resmi menjadi Raja Ke-Enam Hidleaf."

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah saat pelantikan telah selesai dilakukan. Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berdiri kembali, memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan mengungumkan siapa sosok yang akan menempati tempat Jack dan Ace Kerajaan.

Nara Shikamaru, Naruto pilih menjadi Jack atau penasihat kerajaan. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikap Shikamaru, walaupun terlihat malas tetapi ada berbagai strategi dan pemikiran dingin dalam kepalanya untuk membantunya.

Naruto menunjuk Hyuga Neji sebagai Ace atau jendral besar kerajaan sekaligus menjadi kesatria utamanya, ia juga mengumumkan beberapa mentri yang akan membantu tugasnya, baik dari kalangan Hidleaf asli atau dari Second Hidleaf.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kedua pasangan ini naik ke atas kastil dan menyapa rakyat-rakyat mereka dengan hati yang bahagia. Masyarakat pun tak kalah bahagianya dengan mereka. Teriakan senang semakin terdengar saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan sebuah berita, yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya malu seraya menginjak kaki Naruto keras-keras, tentunya tanpa dilihat oleh rakyatnya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi kalian akan menyambut kedatangan Putri atau Pangeran Hidleaf yang baru. Ya! Ratu tengah mengandung saat ini!"

Usia kandungannya baru berjalan dua minggu, karena itulah perut Sasuke masih terlihat rata, lelaki Uchiha itu sedikit mensyukurinya karena tidak harus mempertontonkan perut buncitnya saat pelantikan tadi.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membahagiakan untuknya, untuk Naruto, dan untuk seluruh rakyat Hidleaf. Sebuah pertunjukan ditunjukan untuk merayakan acara ini, walaupun ia sendiri harus segera mengistirahatkan diri dan tidak melihat berbagai macam pertunjukan itu hingga akhir.

Naruto menjamu Raja-Raja yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang, merayakan keberhasilan Naruto menggulingkan kekuasaan Danzo. Hubungan Hidleaf dengan Kerajaan lain memang sedikit buruk saat kekuasaan Danzo, dengan pemerintahan baru ini diharapkan bisa menjalin kerja sama kembali.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

Ini adalah kamar baru mereka, tentu saja bukan kamar bekas Danzo tempati. Kamar itu sudah di hancurkan dan di bangun kembali sebagai gudang. Sasuke yang semula duduk sambil membaca buku yang menarik ia pelajari mulai mengangkat kepalanya, hiasan pada rambutnya sudah ia lepas, begitu pula dengan sarung tangannya, pakaiannya masih tetap sama seperti tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah dariku." Ujar Naruto seraya membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. Sikapnya menjadi lebih protektif semenjak kehamilannya diketahui, padahal Sasuke masih tampak sehat walaupun tidak sebugar saat ia kosong.

"Kau sudah banyak memberiku hadiah, aku bahkan belum memberimu apapun."

"Berikan tubuhmu saja, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Entah kemana Naruto membawanya saat ini, yang pasti perlahan tempat ini terlihat lebih sepi dari tempat lain di istana ini. Jujur saja, Sasuke belum sempat mengelilingi semua bagian dari tempat ini.

Ah, ternyata lorong ini terhubung dengan dunia luar, angin dingin berhembus kencang saat mereka berdua keluar dari istana, Naruto bahkan langsung melepas jubahnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Sasuke, tidak ia kira jika angin pada sore hari ini berhembus terlalu kencang.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah sosok kesatria yang akan melindungimu setelah aku. Aku bahkan langsung menunjuknya tanpa menyeleksi sama sekali karena aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati."

Hari ini... Memang hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Setelah penyerangan itu di lakukan, Naruto sama sekali tidak membahas hal yang ia janjikan, Sasuke pikir jika semuanya telah selesai dan ia ikhlas menerimanya. Lagi pula hatinya tak lagi hampa seperti dahulu, ada Naruto yang selalu berada di dekatnya.

Akan tetapi, Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya.

Kalimat singkat, "Aku berhasil." Telah mengandung sejuta arti, dan dengan bodohnya ia baru menyadari hal itu saat ini.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia lekas menerjang sosok tinggi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, yang langsung saja memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Menumpahkan seluruh rasa rindu yang sama-sama mereka pendam lima tahun lamanya.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke, aku berhasil melihat dunia luar, melihat adik kecilku yang kuat dan kini menjadi Ratuku. Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau juga, sialan..." gumamnya lirih.

Naruto yang melihat reuni yang mengharukan itu hanya tersenyum, tidak mungkin kemenangan yang ia peroleh ini hanya dapatkan setengah-setengah saja. Janjinya pada Sasuke adalah yang paling mutlak di dunia ini, ia tidak akan sanggup melihat Sasuke sembari mengatakan 'Aku berhasil' tanpa hasil yang nyata.

"Kembalilah saat jam makan malam. Aku harus kembali menjamu para tamu." Ujar Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya. Ia biarkan Sasuke melepas rindunya dengan kesatria pilihannya, tidak ada rasa cemburu sama sekali dalam hatinya, karena ia tahu...

"Jangan sampai membuat Sasuke lelah. Dia mengandung keponakanmu jika kau lupa."

...dia adalah Uchiha Itachi. Kakak sulung sang Omega.

"Tentu saja, yang mulia." Ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum.

..

..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

..

..

..

..

..

Benar-benar END

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!

Puaskah kalian dengan sequel yang puanjangnya minta ampun ini?

Saya memang sengaja tidak – akan – menceritakan kehidupan NaruSasu saat memimpin Kerajaan. Konfliknya pasti bakalan berat banget. Aku lagi males yang berat-berat. Jadi ya sampai sini saja ya! Hehehehehe

Minta Reviewnya dong~ Nulis ini benar-benar melelahkan loh, tapi kalau nggak demi requestan kalian pembaca yang baik hati, mana mungkin aku mau menulisnya? Hahahahaha

Review please~

.

.

.

Kirakira Holic


End file.
